


All Webbed Up With Nowhere to Go

by Unicron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Blackarachnia wants to spend an evening with Airazor, but she isn't about to just say that. (BW Rarepair Week: Laughter)





	All Webbed Up With Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This ship actually is pretty darn close to not meeting the standards I set for "rarepair" for this event. It still is one though, and I figured I might as well write something this year since I'm sure come 2019's week they will firmly be out of the category.

Although Airazor had managed to keep a straight face when she had fallen into the web while scouting now Blackarachnia had decided to wrap her up in the web the Maximal couldn’t hold back a smile and considered it restraint she wasn’t already giggling. “You know you can say things like ‘lets meet at the big tree’ right?”

The mandibles of the Predacon twitched before continuing her work on the cocoon of webbing, “Where’s the romance in that?”

“Tickling your partner,” Airazor said finally breaking and letting out a chuckle, “isn’t romance either!”

“I could leave you like this until one of your teammates find you,” Blackarachnia said placing an approximation of a kiss on the Maximal’s helm. “Would you prefer that?”

“Honestly that would be relaxing compared to an evening on the Axalon.” Airazor rolled her optics, “I love the crew but sometimes they can just get so,” the femme attempted to jester something with her hands before remembering they were tied before continuing, “well I’m sure you have to deal with the same.”

“I swear one day Terrorsaur and Scorponok are going to kill each other,” Blackarachnia said before finally stopping her work on the web and transforming. The femme laid casually against the web cut Airazor’s arms loose from it. “All I care is on that day I’m not the one that has to clean it up.”

“Ever think how we’re younger than the lot of them but they act like sparklings sometimes?” Airazor asked before taking advantage of her loose arms to pull Blackarachnia into a hug.

“Ever think about how we’ll probably die for them before we get back to Cybertron?” Blackarachnia added.

“Not really,” Airazor said before letting out a sigh. “Mostly I worry Cybertron won’t live up to the hype. There are so many bots and the gardens aren’t exactly big enough to get lost in from what Cheetor has told me.”

“Eh I’ve hacked Tarantulas’s records. There are plenty of nice hidey holes for labs so there must be plenty for fun too.”

“I’m a bird, I don’t do holes,” Airazor said.

“Maybe I could make a lab in one of the abandoned buildings.” Blackarachnia said as she shuttered her optics and grinned. “I’d check its stability first and fix whatever needed fixing. Then I could have my lab in the penthouse and maybe keep some windows broken for effect and so cute fliers can visit.”

“And I’d get a pair of goggles that are safe for flying and lab safety.” Airazor shuttered her optics as well at the thought.

“Want to spend the night?” Blackarachnia asked.

“Of course I will,” Airazor said before realizing Blackarachnia meant now, not when she had a lab. That didn’t change the answer though.  


End file.
